


Kingdom Stories

by wickedladyprod



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedladyprod/pseuds/wickedladyprod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short stories with multiple characters from the Kingdom Hearts series! More stories will be added in the near future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Stories

A beautiful summer's evening. The maids worked hard to put together a beautiful outfit for the girl whom smelled like peaches, her name was Kairi. She was living in a mansion under the protection of Lord Riku. Riku was a vampire who lived quietly away in his mansion in the country side. His mansion was well hidden so he didn't receive many visitors and if they did visit they instantly ran telling stories of a lone vampire living in the woods.  
  
Kairi and Riku met by chance, one day she was running from a shadow who was after her, for her blood. Her unique scent is what attracted shadows and vampires to her. Riku was close by to protect his territory and protected Kairi. After a night to recover from the terrifying events, she went back home not thinking much more. But it turned out Kairi needed to be protected more. She begged Riku to help her which he agreed to, and from then on they both began to bond. Each night becoming closer and closer; they bonded and soon enough they fell for each other.  
  
It was a perfect summer's evening and Riku ordered his servants to prepare a romantic meal for him and Kairi; the evening was perfect. The meal went smoothly followed by a peaceful stroll around the gardens before sitting under the stars by the centre piece of the garden a big water fountain. Riku wanted to make this night special but he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't comfortable in.  
  
"Kairi... There's, something I would like to ask you." He was slightly blushing on his cheeks all ready "Y-You know we've been talking about... You know, for a while now.. I was thinking.. Would you like to.. Try tonight?" Kairi also blushed on her cheeks she took hold of his hand pressing a kiss on his red blood gem on his ring; her purple like eyes looking into the beautiful cyan eyes she fell for "I'd like to. If we don't feel comfortable at any point then we can stop, right?" Riku gave a nod, placing a soft kiss on the female's lips "I promise I will stop if you feel uncomfortable with anything." Kairi booped his nose "And you too, if you don't feel something is right you have every right to say stop too." She giggled.  
  
The couple went to Riku's master bedroom. Riku ordered for them not to be distrubed unless they were under attack. Kairi walked over to the large glass window she could see the tiny villiage lit up in the distance. The tiny villiage she grew up in; she closed her eyes for a moment hearing the calming ocean waves as if she was really there. Riku walked up to her wrapping his strong arms around her "I noticed lately you've been looking out here for a while now. Do you want to go back?" Kairi turned to him with a soft caring smile "I do but. I don't want to leave you." She stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss on Riku's lips. Riku's hand slowly slide down to Kairi's hips. Her dress was silky to touch, the simplest of touch made Riku become aroused. The vampire broke the kiss for a moment taking Kairi's hand leading her to the bed. He picked her up bridal style laying her down hovering over her "How about we go there one night so you can see everyone again." Riku suggested, Kairi's heart melted "You'd do that for me?" She asked, Riku leaned down pressing his lips against hers then replied "Of course. I want to make you happy. Anything for you, my Queen." Kairi pouted she didn't like being addressed as 'Queen' or 'Princess' she didn't consider herself royality and she knew she wasn't royality. She was just an ordinary girl; Riku kissed her once again, his hands traveling down to her hips once again, everything about Kairi Riku loved so much; to him she was perfect so perfect. The couple helped each other undress while kissing each other for comfort and reasurrance while feeling each other to get to know each other's bodies.  
  
Riku played a little with his length to get it fully erected as he continued to kiss Kairi, he slightly groaned, he mumbled Kairi's name in a lustful tone. Riku pulled away grabbing a condom and lube he put some lube on his fingers "This is going to be cold but I'm sure you'll be fine." He smiled then slowly began to finger Kairi, at first Kairi let out a small gasp. This was their first time ever doing this sort of thing, taking it slow made them feel more confident little by little. Comminucation was important during this as they both felt reassured and neither of them were uncomfortable. Trust was important too, they both trusted each other. Once satisfied with that Kairi was ready he slipped the condom on his length lining himself up, the vampire's eyes looked into Kairi's "Ready?" He asked softly.  
  
Kairi wrapped her arms round Riku's neck "Ready." She replies, the silver haired male smiled "It might feel weird so say stop if you don't like the feeling." He leaned down pressing his lips once again on Kairi's. They learned kissing helped relax them both when feeling nervous, Riku slowly pushed his length into Kairi's vagina. Riku felt the warmth that greeted him but also the walls inside her trying to push him out, he broke apart their lips only burshing against each other "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Riku whispered "Do you want to stop?" He asked. Kairi shook her head "N-No I'm fine. It-It just feels... Odd." Riku couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, Kairi pouted "It's not funny!" Her face turned bright red, Riku kissed her once again "I know it does, it feels odd for me too. Come on, you gotta admit, it is funny." He couldn't help but smile. Kairi couldn't help but giggle and smile back "All right it is a little funny." Another thing they just learned together, sex doesn't need to be so serious. After a good laugh the couple felt more relaxed, comfortable and confident with each other.  
  
The light feathery touches, sweating bodies, moans and groans. To satisfy their lust and love for each other. They made love and afterwards laying together between the sheets Riku cuddling Kairi in his arms as she slept. He admired her beauty, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead he softly said "Goodnight my Queen." As the sun raised it was time for the vampire to sleep too he slowly fell into his dreams. You could say, it was the 'Perfect Summers Evening'


End file.
